


Aw Shit, Here We Go Again

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Background Relationships, But not today, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Drabble, Grief/Mourning, I will one day write the spiderverse seriously, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I don't have the patience to edit this shit and give it a proper ending. I'm tired. good Nght.





	Aw Shit, Here We Go Again

Peter only finds himself depressed about the fact that he’s suddenly ripped from his room. Why isn’t he allowed to mourn like a normal person? Why does some string of unfortunate events always have to follow a death in his life? Why in the  _ Hell _ was Peter suddenly thrown into a world where there are moe than just one Spider-Man? He falters when the dirty blonde girl holds out a hand and asks, “Which Spider-Man are you?” 

 

“I’m Peter Parker,” he supplies, taking her hand as he’s pulled up. “I-I-I’m not sure what you mean, though.” 

 

“What’s your story, kid,” another asks from behind the girl, someone dressed in a dark black spidersuit. He stands beside an older looking version of Peter, one with grey hairs and a lithe figure. He even sports a wedding ring. “I’m Peter Parker and this is Peter  _ B. _ Parker. I fight nazis, he gets married and then divorced and then married again and now had two kids named Miles and Gwen after Miles and Gwen.” 

 

THe other Peter nods, smiling. “I do. They’re both great.” He pulls out his phone, swiping it up and immediately showing the youngest Peter a picture of a girl with red hair. “THis is MJ-” 

 

“You MJ is white,” Peter asks with a raised brow. He doesn’t even let the other finish, confusion taking him over. “And a redhead? She looks more like Natasha than anyone else.” 

 

The boy standing beside the dirty blonde raises his own brow at the youngest Peter. “Your MJ isn’t caucasion? Who’s Natasha?” 

 

“Oh, Natasha is the Black Widow, she’s super cool-” 

 

“Who’s that?” 

 

Peter pauses, turning to inspect the boy. He has to stare for a moment, collecting himself. “Well… I guess I should introduce myself officially, then. I’m Peter Benjamin Parker and… I guess I’m the Iron Spider?... But people just call me Spider-Man. That was my first alias, actually. Um, I fought Thanos, everyone around me dies? I died, but I got better, so that’s good?” He scans around himself, brows furrowed as he attempts to think of anyone else. “Um, I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, Ned and MJ. They’re both really cool. I’ve also got, like, four extra spider legs.” The four spare limbs expand, unfurling from his waist. 

 

“Wait, who all died,” Peter B asks. “By the way, this is Gwen,” he says as he points to the dirty blonde, “and this is Miles.” He points to a girl that stands behidn them, connected to a giant robot spider. “That’s Peni and her spider friend. Then that’s Spider-Ham, also known as Peter Porker.” 

 

Peter does a doubletake when he sees the pig-like Spider-Man that waves and supplies a  _ Hello. _ Before Peter can stop himself, he belts out,  _ “John Mulaney?” _

 

Miles heaves out a sigh. “Oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one!” 

 

“You have aJohn Mulaney too, then?” 

 

“We do! He sounds just like him!” 

 

“Please tell me he’s a comedian her,” the youngest Peter begs. 

 

“He is! He’s great” 

 

Peter B interupts them, “I asked a question.” 

 

“Sorry!” The younest stops, smiling at the other. “Right! My parents, Uncle Ben, then I died and came back five years later because Thanos killed half of the population but Mister Stark, who is Iron Man, brought us back. Black Widow died during that, though. She hadd to get the soul stone and stuff. Mister Stark died bringing everyone back. And Aunt May just died, like, two days ago and then Captain MAerica, too. He went back in time and then came stayed so he could live with the girl he loved. I’m not sure if they got married or not, but they loved each other, I think. Now, I switch between which Avengers I live with. Right now I’m with Sam and Bucky, who is Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Next, I’m staying with Carol and Valkyrie and Maria.” 

 

“I only know who Iron Man, immediate family, and Captain America are.” Peter B looks at the teenager with clear confusion. The others don’t look like they even know who any of them are. 

 

“Captain America isn’t exactly the first Avenger, it was actually Carol Danvers, who is Captain Marvel. She’s dating the other two girls. Valkyrie is the queen of Asgard, which is now on Earth because Thor is travelling with the Guardians of the Galaxy because he needs a purpose since Thanos killed his brother, Loki. Bucky is Cap’s best friend from back then and he was supposedly dead for a while but he was mind controleld and we’re pretty sure he killed JFK. Falcon is his boyfriend and also Cap’s other friend. Cap and Mister Stark had a fight a while back so everyone sort of split up and the Avengers weren’t the Avengers, btu everyone got back together when we fought Thanos for a second time, but Black Widow was already dead.” 

 

They seem even more lost then when the boy had first began. 

 

Gwen is the first to break the silence. “So… You’ve died.” 

 

“Yes! I have! And I’ve had a building fall on me!” 

 

“How old are you, kid,” the darkest Peter asks, his concern clear for the other. 

 

“Fourteen, Mister Darker Parker. Should be nineteen, but I was dead, so.” 

 

THe huffs that follow aren’t something that he’s expecting. “Wait, did you  _ fight _ with Iron Man and Captain America,” Spider-Ham asks, disbelief written on his features as if he couldn’t dare believe a child would fight. 

 

“I’ll admit, not the best thing for Mister Stark, but he’s dead now, so.” 

 

“Geeze,” Miles huffs, “how long has that been?” 

 

“I don’t know. Like maybe a month? Twenty-seven days? He died right in fron of me but then I went to school the next day. Ned and MJ were dead, too, though, but they’re great.” He shrugs. 

 

“You’re handling this super well for a kid whose parents’ just died,” Noir mumbles. 

 

THe youngest Peter snorts. “Oh, no, I cry about it for about three hours a day, I’ve just already cried today. Everyone’s got Mister Stark graffitied around everywhere so I see him literally everywhere I go and they’re doing the same thing with Mister Rogers so it just keeps getting crappier but I’m still alive and spidering. Also, Mysterio just killed my aunt, too, so her funeral is in, like, three days.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the patience to edit this shit and give it a proper ending. I'm tired. good Nght.


End file.
